pokegirlspokecenterfandomcom-20200214-history
Widow
Bounty: Varies from league to league Recommendation if you see one: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!! Behold a nightmare made flesh. This is not exaggeration, this is not a mistaken comparison to the Nightmare breed of Pokegirl, this is the truth, plain and simple. Widows are the deadliest Pokegirl alive barring the Legendaries. Known to be destruction incarnate, this spidery beast rarely leaves survivors. There are several theories that have arisen as to the origins of the breed. The most common one is that Sukebe created them. When his original home was destroyed and his first animorphic creatures slain, he created Widows to gain his revenge, creating the more cute and cuddly breeds later on. Another theory, mainly put forward by Crimson League officials, state that the dreaded Pokegirl General, Athena, created them out of her rage against mankind. Conspiracy theorists point to the Leagues themselves as the culprits, that the breed was some form of feral control gone wrong. Regardless of the breed's origins, the destruction the Widow causes is very real. Ranging in height from a 'small' 6 feet (2 meters) to a 'large' 15 feet (5 meters), Widows are truly monstrous to behold. From the waist up, they are vaguely humanoid in appearance, however their skin, dark black in color, is laced with a chitinous armor that can take immense damage from nearly every type of attack as well as dish it out due to sharp points protruding from the armor.. They have a total of 8 blood red, compound eyes located all around their head, the back ones sparsely hidden by wisps of hair, allowing the Widow full three-hundred and sixty degree vision in addition to her two human forward facing eyes. Their faces, while human looking ith their mouths closed, tend to have a disturbing expression of manic rage. Their jaws can split open at the chin, revealing razor-sharp mandibles and fangs that drip constantly with saliva. Within their mouths are another set of venom sacs that allow her bite to carry the Hyper Venom that she is so feared for, as well as giving her the ability to spray acid from their mouths as well. They have four arms. Two end in normal, five-fingered hands, but the lower pair end in long, curved blades that glisten with poison from the venom sacs located where the blade connects to their chitin armor. Their cunt, just at the base of their waist, is lined with spikes around the labia, which inject a paralytic venom into a victim, making it easier for the Widow to do as she pleases with them. From the waist down, they are spidery in appearance. A massive spider's abdomen serves as a Widow's lower body, supported by four thick, powerful, hairy spider legs. On the back of the spider-abdomen is a prominent red hourglass, standing out clearly against the black fur of the Widow. The spider-legs are long and strong, and a Widow can balance herself on the two back legs to shoot webs or streams of Hyper Venom. All who have reported seeing a Widow and are still alive tell of the nightmares they had for days afterward upon seeing such a horrible creature. Classified Widows are horrible monsters of the worst sort, made all the more horrible by how they form. When an Arachnae suffers extreme agony that turns into terrible rage, or suffers the pain of a Delta Bond or Recognition being broken, she evolves into this engine of destruction. From research in one of Sukube's labs, the Widow evolution was a mistake, something even the genius mage did not foresee, even after he altered the Arachnae’s DNA so that it was not a normal evolution. To fix this, files claimed that he used a fast spreading retrovirus to help 'fix his mistake' though the text was vague on how this would be fixed. Most Researchers today postulate that the virus enabled the Widow to evolve into a Dryder. Addendum by Professor Stroak: The knowledge of a Widow's pre-evolutionary form must not, repeat, MUST NOT, under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES be revealed to the public. The backlash against Arachnaes, whose only crime would be a connection to this horrible breed, would be terrible, and many innocents would die. At all costs must the secret of a Widow's pre-evolutionary form and origins be protected. /Classified Widows in combat are fierce, deadly fighters. Most attacks simply bounce off of their bodies, the only ones capable of affecting them being lightning and fire attacks, and dragon-element attacks, which are the only things which can truly hurt them. Combat against a Widow is to be avoided at all costs if encountered alone. Widows attack anything that moves, even going so far as to spray acid on trees should the wind blow. Their attacks are fast and powerful, using their deadly scythe arms to eviscerate or decapitate and spraying streams of acid from their mouths or from the special glands located near her spinnerets. Widows, like other spider Pokegirls, do have the ability to create webbing, which helps them to immobilize males or any prey they may be interested in. One of their more deadly features is their Phasing ability, making most physical attacks nearly impossible to even hit. Fortunately, most Widows are constantly on the attack, making the trail of destruction an easy way of locating this menace even if they have enough awareness to use Invis. Tamers are advised, and often ordered in many Leagues, to run away upon sighting a Widow, with teleportation having the best chance of survival. Not even extremely powerful harems stand much of a chance against one, and it is better that the sighting be reported than to attempt to face one. While popular thought assumes that there is no difference between the attitudes of Widows, as the breed attack quite literally anything that moves due to the toxic mixture that occasionally leaks from their poison glands and causes extreme pain.. However, a recent video recording from the Sunshine League shows that a few Widows Classified particularly those who were tamed Arachnae /Classifed seem to be able to ignore non threatening targets to attack more threatening ones first. Case in point was the fact that twin Camera Girls could follow the Widow on the back of a Nightmare and not be attacked. It is believed that eventually, a Widow becomes adjusted to the pain of this glandular leakage enough to regain some semblance of sanity. This ushers in the pokegirl's next life stage. Thankfully, no Threshold cases of turning into a Widow have been reported. Due to the breed's nature, there are no instances of a Widow actually being tamed. Classified However, Widows that were Tamed as Arachne have a greater chance of evolving into Dryders as well as keeping some semblance of control during their rage. /Classified There is a hope for a few Widows though, as they have the ability to become Dryders should they act within their second life phase. Hyper Venom A Widow's deadliest feature is its Hyper Venom. The worst kind of death in a tiny-little sting. Even the tiniest amount can result in horrifying mutilation, if not death within minutes. Hyper Venom is a deadly toxin, made even more so by it's unpredictability. Made up of several types of acids, poisons, and carcinogens, the individual make-up of this toxic concoction varies by individual and sometimes varies in individuals from week to week. Researchers studying liquefied remains of Widows and unhatched eggs have also deduced a magical effect inherent to the liquid as well, causing even mundane poisons such as ritalin to be faster acting and much more potent than what would be expected of it. The Widows glands are also extraordinary, being able to replace themselves through cell division at a startling rate. Due to this extremely fast production, the entire mass of cells that make up the poison glands are replaced around once every 2-3 days. However, this does not even render the Widow herself immune to Hyper Venom, since cell replication at that rate sometimes miscarries and allows small amounts of her own deadly toxin into her own bloodstream. The pain, delirium, and odd effects from whatever the mixture is made up of is enough to keep most Widows near insane from pain during their first life phase. The only known cure is the Infinity Antidote used by Venom Mistresses and the powers of the Legendary Pokegirl, Sexebi. Infinity Antidote is inherently magical, and can heal even the acidic damage of Hyper Venom through regeneration of the limbs. However, Venom Mistresses are rare and encounters with Sexebi are even rarer, making this an unreliable cure. The best way so far to save someone if a Venom Mistress or Sexebi is not on hand is amputation of the poisoned part of the body before the poison can spread and to evacuate from where the infected limb is at, due to the deadly byproducts. An agonizing death is almost guaranteed upon being poisoned by Hyper Venom. So potent is this chemical mixture, that even Widows eventually are killed by the toxic poison that bleeds through their poison glands slowly into their bodies. = The Life Cycle of a Widow = The life of a Widow is short, agonizing, and violent. Here is a breakdown of the three phases of a Widow's life. Phase One ][ Transformation The first phase of a Widow, starting just after transformation, is the most devastating one. The time it lasts varies, recorded as little as a few hours though most are longer, the longest phase has been recorded at a week. In this phase, the Widow rampages around, destroying everything in her path, consuming Pokegirls she meets and generally causing havoc. She is at her most inhuman in this phase, her eyes glazed over with rage as she attacks everything in her way, stopping only to rest. Phase Two ][ Remembrance The second phase of a Widow's life occurs after the time of rampaging in its first phase is over. They regain the intelligence they lost upon evolving (if any), in some cases getting their memories back as well. Widows are possessed with a tremendous urge to find a place to make a web and breed, and seek out a suitable place, building their web with studious ease. They will then seek out people to mate with, preferring human males, as they have the best chance of inducing pregnancy, and then kill and eat their mates, taking several days at a time to do it in. Once pregnant, the eggs are laid within a span of three to four days. After this, they will go into a near hibernation state in their lair, protecting her eggs that grow to birth level in mere months. If the Widow manages to control these instincts, they can also forcibly eject all of the poisons and toxins from their bodies, resulting in evolution to a Dryder. Phase Three ][ Life and Death The final phase of a Widow's life occurs after they lay their eggs, a few days after they are impregnated. Once the eggs are laid, they organize them in a safe place. By this point, a Widow's body has been infected with the poisons and acids of her now badly leaking poison glands, and her body is wearing down. They will have a haggard appearance, and act almost lethargic in relation to their former speed and strength. At this point, their body is so inundated with poison that their blood can be literally flammable, though as their carapace is no less difficult to crack, this is a hard way to kill the Widow. They will die shortly before their eggs hatch into Widow kits. So far, no reported nest of Widow's eggs has been allowed to survive. Researchers believe, however, that should the Widow eggs hatch, the Pokekits will tear each other apart, most likely cutting down their numbers from the world-ending hundreds down to a scant one to five. Category:Pokegirls Category:Prime Category:Bug Category:Poison Category:Ghost